A Day at the Amusement Park
by Parent12D
Summary: Andrew & Alex spend a day at the Amusement Park, going on some rides, playing some games, eating food, and so much more. What'll be in store for them on this exciting day? Find out now! Rated T for some contents and inneudos present. Heavy AndrewxAlex fluff present here.


**Hello there everyone! It's been a long time since I've did a story, and it's been an even longer time since I've done a story for Totally Spies, so I present to you all this story that I did for Totally Spies!**

 **Now here are a couple of things I should let you all know about:**

 **First off, I am doing five more stories for this series to give the series a proper ending that I should have done before. After that I might do a bonus story, but aside from that I'll be passing these characters down to someone in particular that I can trust this stuff to. I'll let you know who it is after the last story I do that wraps up the series.**

 **As far as this story goes, it's a simple type of story. It's about Andrew and Alex spending a day at the amusement park (as the title suggests) and there is plenty of AndrewxAlex fluff in it for those who missed that pairing so much. It's something simple for the first story I am doing for this series in a while.**

 **Another thing, in the next couple of stories, Mandy's two friends will be given some hidden depths, Mandy finds out the truth about the gang being spies, some friendship moments Andrew has with Clover will be shown and then a big finale to wrap it all up. Hope you all look forward to that.**

 **Well anyway, this is the first Totally Spies story that I have done in 6 months, so I do hope you all enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters that aren't mine belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a nice and very beautiful day in Beverly Hills. The sun was out, the sky was clear and everyone was looking forward to have a tremendous day. However, we are not focused on the home that we normally focus on this time. For this story we are focused on an entirely different place in particular. No, this time we are mainly focusing on the nearby amusement park, known as the 'Beverly Hills' Amusement Park', which is where most people go to have a good time.

In particular, a very familiar couple we are focused on happen to go by the names Andrew and Alex, and they were planning on having a good time at the amusement park. Both of them had a hyped up grin on their faces as they were looking forward to today. They were approaching the amusement park riding in a car that was being driven by none other than Chaosky. Despite his short and petite size, he was capable of driving a vehicle with no trouble. Once they approached the park, Chaosky halted the car to a stop.

"Well here we are you two," Chaosky stated as he pulled the car up to a curve. "This is the amusement park you had wanted to go to."

"Yes, thanks Chaosky," Alex thanked him. "I've wanted to go here since, like forever."

"I know sweetie," Andrew agreed. "And that's why I've made preparations for this special day we are going to spend together, and all the payments will be done by me."

"Oh, that's why I love you so much honey buns," Alex cooed.

"I love you too sweet cheeks." Andrew said.

"Alright, you two have fun," Chaosky said as they both got out of the car. "I believe Sammy and I have some rather _personal_ business to attend to and it is urgent, so I must take my leave now."

"Great, see ya in a bit Chaosky," Andrew said as Chaosky started the car up again.

"I'll be back to pick you two up in a few hours okay," Chaosky said.

"Sure thing Chaosky," Andrew went with it. "See ya then."

"Great, have fun you two," Chaosky stated.

"See you later Chaosky," Andrew waved as did Alex.

With one final farewell, Chaosky then drove the car off to do some rather personal stuff with Sam, which one could easily describe as 'saucy'.

It was then Andrew turned to face Alex and said to her.

"You ready to go Allie?"

"Ready when you are Andy," Alex smiled.

"Great let's go," Andrew said holding his arm out for his love.

"Way ahead of you Romeo," Alex extracted her arm out to Andrew's as they both wrapped their arms together like a pretzel. They then walked towards the entrance of the park, expecting to have a wonderful and good time today…

* * *

Once they entered the gate they approached the ticket man who was looking for them to give them their tickets.

"Tickets please," The man said in a dull tone.

"I got them," Andrew took out the two tickets that he had gotten. "One's for me and the other is for my lady over here."

Alex had a beamed look on her face as Andrew referred to her like that. The ticket man then accepts the tickets and gave them both a ticket allowing them to ride on any ride they like to go on.

"Here you go sir," The ticket man told them. "Enjoy your visit you two."

"You got it mister," Andrew then faced Alex. "Let's go Alex."

"You got it Sweetie Buns," Alex said as the both of them entered the park shortly afterwards.

Afterwards, they both got a good look at all the rides and such that were right in front of them. There was a Ferris wheel, a Roller Coaster, bumper cars, and so much more as a bunch of people were heard talking and amusement park music was being played in the background.

"Look at this place Andrew," Alex admired it all. "There is a lot to visit."

"There sure is," Andrew nodded as he then asked. "So Alex, where would you like to go first?"

"Hmmm…" Alex was thinking and wasn't sure what to ride first, all the rides looked fun and enjoyable to ride on. She examined all of the rides and had some trouble thinking about what ride to ride first. Eventually, her eyes caught sight of a Merry-Go Round, which caught her best interest and attention. She then pointed to the Merry-Go Round and said.

"I want us to go on the Merry-Go Round first Andy,"

"Fair enough," Andrew said in a manner that sounded like he wasn't bothered by it. "Let's go on the Merry-Go Round baby."

"Alright honey," Alex smiled as they both headed for the Merry-Go Round…

* * *

Once they showed the ride runner their tickets, they were allowed to get onto the ride and the both of them took their seat on a blue pony where Andrew sat on the saddle and Alex was right behind Andrew as she wrapped her arms around him in a loving manner. Andrew then turned to face his love.

"Hold on tight babe," Andrew informed her.

"Already taken care of handsome," Alex told him as the ride then started to move.

After a matter of moments, the ride started to get faster and faster as Alex had wrapped her arms around Andrew and was cheering in a little child-like manner.

"WHHEEEEEEEE!" Alex cheered excitedly as Andrew was grinning at how cute that was.

"Having fun aren't we Alex?" Andrew questioned.

"You bet I am babe," Alex grinned. "You bet I am."

The ride continued on for a few more minutes until the ride finally came to an end…

* * *

Once they were done with the ride, they got off the ride and they looked hyped from it.

"Weehoo, that was fun wasn't it hunk," Alex whooped in excitement.

"It sure was my sweet," Andrew said. "I really enjoyed that you enjoyed it gorgeous."

"Oh Andy, you naughty man," Alex grinned in a seductive manner as she pecked him on the cheek. "There's more where that came from honey."

"I can hardly wait," Andrew teased as Alex giggled in a silly manner.

"So what ride do you want to go on now Andy Poo?" Alex asked in a cooing manner.

"Lemme see," Andrew thought for a moment and then his attention was caught by the Roller Coaster that was in front of him. "How does the Roller Coaster sound?"

"Hmmm… sure," Alex then got seductive. "But only if you can keep me safe on that wild ride."

"Oh baby, you know I will keep my precious safe," Andrew sounded seductive as well as he grabbed her hand.

"Great," Alex beamed. "Let's go."

"Got it."

The two of them headed for the Roller Coaster to have themselves a fun ride on it…

* * *

They then showed the runner their tickets and they were both of a certain height so they were allowed to get onto the ride. They then went into their own cart for the Roller Coaster. The runner then informed.

"Please keep your hands and feet in the ride at all times," The runner stated. "Have a good ride."

The ride then started to move as Andrew and Alex were looking hyped for the ride. The coaster then went up the steep hill on the ride as they made their way up to the top.

"Alright honey, this is it," Andrew said to Alex. "Are you ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be babe," Alex told him. "Let's do this."

"Right behind you."

It was then the ride took off from their and it went downhill and went really, _really_ fast as Andrew and Alex felt the adrenaline rush going and they shouted and cheered really loud.

"YEAH-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They both shouted as the ride then went crazy and all over the place and this lasted for a few minutes…

* * *

Eventually the ride was over as the two of them got off the ride and they were a little dizzy from it all. They had just taken a visit to the trash can as some vomiting sounds were heard. Alex had already done her share and now Andrew was doing his honor.

"Wow, that was crazy babe," Alex was shaking her head as Andrew was vomiting. "I never thought it would be so intense."

"Oh…Yeah…Well…I, I think that does it," Andrew felt his head spinning. "I think I'm done vomiting all over the-BLEAUGHH!"

Andrew then vomited yet as he then puked and was coughing and groaning afterwards.

"You okay honey," Alex then rubbed his back to make sure he was alright.

"Yeah, thanks Alex," Andrew smiled.

"Okay babe, maybe we should go on a lighter ride like…" Alex then saw the Ferris wheel in front of her. "The Ferris Wheel! Let's go!"

"Alright," Andrew then followed Alex as they both headed for the Ferris wheel next…

* * *

Once they showed the man their tickets, they then made themselves comfortable in the bench that was part of the ride and sat together as they were then fastened up for the less hectic ride on the Ferris wheel. After a few moments, the ride started to move and the couple had gotten themselves comfortable.

"Now this is more suitable for us Andy," Alex remarked.

"Yeah," Andrew said. "This is a much safer ride."

"You bet."

They then made their way to a high height as the two of them got a good view of what was below, beyond the park.

"Wow, that is such a nice view," Andrew remarked.

"I'll say," Alex admired it too. "I can see our neighborhood from all the way up here!"

"So do I Alex," Andrew saw it too. "It's such a nice view."

"Yeah."

"Uh huh,"

They were silent for a couple of moments until Alex then said to Andrew.

"Hey Andrew?"

"Yes Alex?"

"I'd like to thank you for planning this trip for us," She remarked. "I'm having a lot of fun so far."

"It was my pleasure sweetie," Andrew grinned. "There's still a lot to do here too."

"I know," Alex was hyped. "I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Alex"

They then spent the next couple of moments on the ride as it kept moving…

* * *

After getting off the Ferris wheel, the two of them then looked through a bunch of Carney games which looked like fun. The both of then looked through some of the prizes shown at some of the games, when something in particular caught Alex's attention and made her pupils grow and she gained an excited look on her face.

"OH MY GOD! Is that what I think it is!?" Alex squealed. "I always wanted that!"

"What it is Alex?" Andrew asked.

"It's that!" Alex then directed Andrew's attention to what looked like a ring, a ring with a shiny emerald placed on it and it was in a ring bed for safety. "I've been looking for that ring for ages and I always wanted it! I must have it!"

Andrew noticed that it was on the shelf for one of the Carney games and was a prize. The game in particular was a knock the bottles off the table kind of game and it looked simple.

"Hey it looks like it's a prize for that game," Andrew remarked. "Let's go and win you that prize babe."

"EEEEEEEEE!" Alex squealed louder as they then decided to take part in that game.

"Hello, what can I do for you today kind sir," The game owner asked in a dull manner.

"Yes, we'd like to take part in this game so Alex here can gain that ring over there as a prize," Andrew pointed to Alex who waved and then he pointed to the ring that Alex wanted.

"I'd like to give the game a shot," Alex boosted.

"That'll be 5 bucks miss," The guy said.

"5 bucks," Andrew questioned as he then got out five bucks for Alex and gave them to the guy. "Well it better be worth it."

"Here's your balls miss, take a shot and knock down the bottles on the game," The man stated, handing her a couple of balls to toss at the bottles. "Good luck miss."

"No need to worry, I got my A-game on and I am certain that I will do this," Alex then got ready to toss it. "Here I go!"

She then tossed the first ball…only for it to hit the side of one bottle which tilted for a moment then stopped.

"Oopsies," Alex spoked.

She then tossed a second ball which only caused one of the bottles to tip over.

"Oopsies," She said again.

She then tossed the third ball which only knocked over two bottles and the remaining ones were untouched.

"Oh, bummer miss, looks like you didn't win that prize," The guy said. "Better luck next time."

"Awww," Alex whined as she looked upset. Andrew noticed this and decided to take action.

"Maybe I should give it a shot now." Andrew insisted.

"Your going to try to do it Andrew," Alex asked.

"I'm doing this for you babe," Andrew then took out another 5 bucks and gave them to the man. "Here you go, now let's start."

"Certainly sir," He gave Andrew his balls now as the bottles were back in their original position somehow. "Good luck."

"You got it," Andrew then got the balls ready to be tossed.

Within a matter of seconds, Andrew somehow managed to hit the bottles over with all three balls and was successful.

"Andrew! You actually did it!" Alex cheered.

"I guess I did."

"Congratulations sir, you are the winner," The guy then grabbed the ring from the shelf and then gave it to him. "Here's your prize sir."

"Thanks a bunch," Andrew took the prize.

"Enjoy your day," The guy then said as the couple walked off.

"Thanks," Andrew then turned to Alex. "Here's your ring, baby."

"EEEEEEE," Alex then wrapped Andrew in a tight hug. "Thank you so much for this babe! I love it!"

"Anytime honey," Andrew said as Alex then took the ring out of the holder and was about to put it on when Andrew insisted. "Allow me Alex."

Andrew then put the ring on Alex's finger as she blushed.

"Oh Andrew, you're such a charmer." Alex giggled.

"Only for you," Andrew teased. It was then Andrew's tummy was rumbling. "I'm getting hungry."

Alex's tummy started rumbling too.

"So am I," Alex agreed. "Let's go and eat some lunch."

"Sounds like a plan," Andrew liked it. "Let's go eat."

"Alright," The both of them decided to eat some lunch together…

* * *

Sometime later, the two of them were at a table bench eating some amusement park food, or in their case, they were eating hot dogs with French fries and drinking Coke with it too. Needless to say, Alex was enjoying her lunch.

"You really like that stuff huh," Andrew questioned.

"Yes, this stuff is actually good," Alex remarked. "Better than the junk the other places serve."

"I'll say," Andrew snickered at that comment. "I'm enjoying this too."

"That's good to know Andy," Alex remarked as they continued eating.

* * *

Once they were done eating, they were wondering what ride they should go on next as they then saw a haunted looking house for a ride in front of them and felt that was a good type of ride.

"I like the haunted ride over there," Andrew said. "Let's try it out."

"Sure honey," Alex smiled. "As long as I'm with you."

"Right," Andrew blushed from that comment as they then went to go onto that ride…

Inside the haunted house, the happy couple was already on the ride as it was moving, having already shown off the tickets and they were going through the haunted excitement. Many of the creatures shown, such as ghosts, skeletons, zombies, vampires, monsters, werewolves, Frankenstein, and others were all just animatronics and were fakes. Andrew and Alex were pretending to be scared of it all just for fun.

"This really isn't scary," Andrew insisted. "This is actually quite fun."

"It sure is, especially since I learned from you that these cretins are fake and just animatronics," Alex stated. "So there's nothing to be afraid of."

"I agree Alex," Andrew smiled while the both of them were unaware of what they were about to encountered when a voice spoke some gibberish.

"BLAHGAGADHAHDADASAGAAH!" The voice belonged to a certain big ghost with a rainbow colored tongue and yellow eyes as the couple saw this and realized it was none other than…KING BOOM BOO!

The couple was petrified by this as the ghost made more sounds.

"BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" King Boom Boo howled as it turned out that he was the real deal, which got the couple even more petrified.

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAPPPPPY! NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAPPPPPPYYY!" King Boom Boo then proceeded to laugh like a witch and realized the couple wasn't reacting to him at all aside from being petrified.

"HRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Feeling like they wouldn't react, King Boom Boo decided to make his departure and vanished in the blink of an eye, as Andrew and Alex didn't say anything until the ride was over. Once the ride was finished, Alex then felt like asking.

"What was that Andrew?"

"I think that was…" Andrew cut himself off when he gasped, realizing exactly who that was. "Alex, let's not mention this again, okay?"

"You got it baby," Alex decided to go with it as they got off the ride. Alex then saw a sign that had Japanese writing on it and said 'Japanese Showcase' underneath it as they both got out of the cart. "Hey look Andrew! They are having a Japanese Showcase over there!"

She pointed to the sign which Andrew saw and seemed intrigued by it.

"Well that looks interesting," Andrew saw some Japanese robes that one must put on to take part along with some other stuff. "I guess we'd need to dress up to take part babe."

"Well let's go for it babe," Alex whooped as she headed for the area.

"Right behind you babe," Andrew went with it as they then decided to see what was being showcased at this event…

* * *

Inside the location, both Andrew and Alex were dressed up as if they were from Japan, both wearing white robes and Alex had two buns for her hairstyle, being held together with some chop sticks and Andrew's hair was neatly combed to perfection as they saw some of the amazing stuff that was in there, including judo, sumo wrestling, the sushi, among other stuff. Alex was admiring it all.

"Wow wow wee-hoo Andrew, this is all too amazing," Alex admired everything she saw.

"Yeah all of that is amazing, as is the info that is in this brochure," Andrew looked through the brochure and read out what it said. "Like how Judo was created as a physical, mental and moral pedagogy in 1882, or how sumo wrestling is practically professionally in this country, and how sushi consists of vinegar rice, chiefly uncooked seafood, vegetables and occasionally tropical fruit."

"That is amazing Andrew," Alex was curious. "I would have never known that."

"Yeah it is interesting," They spent the rest of the time there checking stuff out, trying some sushi in the process.

Once they left, they were back in their normal outerwear and had the robes with them.

"It was so nice of that guy to allow us to keep these robes," Alex remarked.

"I agree," Andrew then saw something that caught his attention. It seemed to be a space exploration event that got his interest. "How about we check out that Space Exploration Event now,"

"Okay dear, let's check it out," Alex smiled as they then headed to that place next…

* * *

When they entered the area, they saw a whole bunch of space related stuff courtesy of NASA, and the place had a huge Star Wars feel to it as Andrew had possession of another brochure, also courtesy of NASA. It was then Alex then saw something on a screen which was actually a solar eclipse being taken from a recording from years ago and showing how it happens. This got Alex's attention and interest.

"Did you see that Andrew," Alex pointed to the screen. "That looks awesome!"

"It sure does," Andrew looked through the brochure and saw a section about solar eclipse. "And to think these events happen solemnly and are very rare to come by, it is an amazing sight to behold."

"Well that is awesome regardless, honey," Alex grinned.

"It sure is," Andrew was ecstatic by her enthusiasm.

The two of them decided to check out another place to look through…

* * *

The two of them were now in a blue color coated laboratory as they were now exploring and looking through some huge mechs that were being distributed and shown to the public. One of the mechs in particular was huge and it looked like it could be piloted and controlled from the inside. Both Andrew and Alex took a good look at that.

"Whoa Andrew, do you see that?" Alex asked first.

"Yes I do," Andrew looked at one of the graphs of the mechs and found one that looked like the one in front of him and saw all the parts labeled. "And it looks like all the parts have been labeled according to this graph."

"Really?" Alex then got a good look of the graph herself and was astounded. "That's awesome, and someone actually can pilot that?"

"From the looks of it," Andrew commented. "I'm surprised WOOHP hasn't thought of this yet."

"They might," Alex said. "Someday…"

"In any case, this is cool regardless,"

"You said it."

They then examined more mechs for several minutes before moving onto their next destination…

* * *

"Alright Alex, I got them cornered!" Andrew shouted as video game sound effects were heard.

"So do I," Alex remarked. "I got your back Andrew!"

"Great to know babe!"

It was revealed that the two of them were now playing a space shooting arcade game and were having fun. They were teaming up and getting a high score.

"We almost have it," Andrew said. "Just one more fighter to shoot down!"

"I'll handle it Andrew," Alex said as she took down the last fighter and they were both victorious. "WE DID IT ANDREW!"

"We sure did Alex!" Andrew was ecstatic as well.

"And look we just got ourselves a prize," Alex then received what looked like a light saber. "Here you go honey buns."

"Your giving that to me?"

"Of course babe, you got me that ring I wanted," Alex showed him the ring she was still wearing. "So I'm going to do the same for you."

"Well uh," Andrew took the prize. "Thanks Allie."

"No problem Andy."

They then took each others hands and left the arcade area…

* * *

"Okay Alex, I think we should go on one more ride and then we shall call it a day," Andrew stated as it was almost time to go.

Alex then saw a certain ride which got her attention.

"I know which ride we should go on," Alex grabbed a hold of Andrew's hand. "Come on Andrew let's go on _this_ one."

Andrew then saw the ride she was referring to was the Tunnel of Love, and smiled, feeling it was the perfect ride to finish up their time in the amusement park.

"Okay Alex, this is perfect," Andrew said. "I'm right behind you."

They then went to the Tunnel of Love to go on their last ride before calling it a day…

* * *

The couple made their way to the boat after showing the guy their tickets as they made their way into the boat.

"Please be sure to keep your hands in the boat at all time," The guy stated as Andrew and Alex got into the boat. "Have a good ride."

"Oh, Alex," Andrew realized that he was extra close to Alex. "This boat is smaller than I thought."

"Oh that's okay, as long as I have you Andrew," Alex was sounding suggestive at the moment.

It was then the ride started and the boat had headed for the tunnel.

"Oh baby, this ride is definitely romantic for us," Alex now sounded so suggestive that Andrew felt his _you-know-what_ go hard and stiffened up and accidentally poked Alex.

"Oh Andrew, something just poked me," Alex saw his _you-know-what_ touching her and it got her to blush red. "Andrew, your ' _you-know-what'_ is poking me."

"Guuuhhhhhh…. I…I guess it is…" Andrew had trouble speaking due to being flustered as his face went red. By then they were in the tunnel so no one saw them.

"You're just happy to see me huh," Alex teased him. "Is that it?"

Andrew had a lump in his throat and swallowed it and then spoke.

"Yes."

"That's okay babe," Alex cooed. "I really must thank you for all this and for everything today."

Andrew suddenly felt confidence and bravado take over.

"It was nothing babe, got to keep my precious lady in good condition," Andrew spoke. "Can't have you being upset."

"That's great to know Andy Poo," Alex then sighed happily as she then said. "I love you so much Andrew."

"I love you so much too Allie, my precious sweet cake," Andrew sounded suggestive.

"Oh c'mere Romeo," Alex brought her hands to Andrew's face and planted his lips onto her lips as they started kissing.

"Mmmmmm," Andrew then went and had his tongue enter her mouth and wrap around her tongue, causing her to do the same to his tongue, as they started French kissing like crazy, making a bunch of suggestive moaning sounds as they both moaned and groaned with pleasure and enjoyment as they French kiss for as long as the ride lasted for them…

* * *

After they were done with the ride, they decided to take there leave and head on out as Chaosky was contacted and was on his way to get them both. Both of them grinned with satisfaction and enjoyment from the French kissing they recently did as they held hands in a really romantic manner. They continually gave each other quick kisses on the lips for a good amount of time. Eventually, Chaosky finally showed up to pick them up as it was time to go home.

"Hey there you two," Chaosky greeted them. "Did you have fun today?"

Both of them nodded 'yes'.

"Nice now get in and let's go," Chaosky seemed to be in a good mood too. "Sammy made some dinner and we should get home to have dinner."

"Right Chaosky," Andrew said as he took Alex's hand and they both entered the vehicle and sat together, buckling up and ready to head home.

"Alright guys, let's go," Chaosky started the car and they then headed for home.

"Andrew," Alex whispered in Andrew's ear. "That was a lot of fun, and I loved what we did in the tunnel of love."

"So did I Allie," Andrew whispered in her ear. "You want some second." He flicked his tongue to her.

"You bet, if you want some more too."

"Only for you," Andrew grinned seductively.

"They then started French kissing again in the back seat and they were enjoying it.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

They continued French kissing with their tongues touching in pleasure as Chaosky drove back to the house with Andrew and Alex with him as the vehicle then rode off in the horizon as the kissing sounds were here, and the black iris appeared and the screen went black, meaning it was the end of the story now…

* * *

 **THE END EVERYONE!**

 **YEAH THIS WAS A LONG ONE AND I'M SORRY FOR KEEPING YOU ALL WAITING! I DO HOPE THIS IS WORTH THE WAIT THOUGH!**

 **HERE'S A FACT; I'VE USED KING BOOM BOO IN PREVIOUS STORIES I DID FOR OTHER SERIES, BUT ITS BEEN SO LONG! SO I DECIDED TO USE HIM HERE!**

 **OKAY TO SHORTEN THIS NOTE UP, I'LL JUST SAY THIS; NEXT STORY I DO WILL GIVE CAITLIN AND DOMINIQUE (MANDY'S FRIENDS) SOME HIDDEN DEPTH BUT IT MIGHT TAKE A WHILE! TUNE IN THEN READERS!**

 **FOR NOW, ONLY IF YOU LIKE, LEAVE A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR!**

 **OUTSIDE OF THAT, THAT'S ALL I GOT! UNTIL NEXT TIME, GOODBYE FOR NOW READERS!**


End file.
